1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buckles used in combination with flexible web straps in a myriad of applications, a typical example being the attachment of rucksacks to load bearing frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference initially to FIG. 14, rucksacks 10 and the like are typically attached to external load bearing frames 12 with a web strap and bail arrangement generally indicated at 14. A bail 16 is sewn as at 18 to the ruck 10 by means of a short length 20 of web along with a longer length 22 of web. The short web length 20 is hooked around one rib 16a of the bail to provide the permanent attachment of the bail to the rucksack. The longer strap length 22 is hooked around the frame 12 and then threaded back beneath the bail, around ribs 16b and 16c before finally being passed back over the bail and inserted beneath rib 16d. It goes without saying that the threading of web 22 over and around multiple bail ribs is tedious, complex and time consuming.
When the frame 12 is used without the rucksack attached, for example, when carrying oversized or oddly shaped loads, easily and quickly detaching the rucksack from the frame becomes a consideration. At worst, it is impossible to accomplish while wearing heavy gloves or mittens. Further complications arise when the attachment web 22 is pulled tightly across the bail by heavily loading the rucksack. Under these conditions, it often becomes necessary to pry the web 22 with a levering tool of some kind (not shown) in order to loosen it sufficiently so that it can be unthreaded from the bail.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a buckle to which a flexible web strap can be readily and securely attached without laborious and time consuming threading, and from which the strap can be quickly and easily detached.